Untitled
by tinyfloatingwhale73
Summary: "No. I can't like her she's my best friend." "It'll only end badly." But, feelings will eventually get in the way. Strong feelings conquer most and maybe, just maybe, things will work out for this untitled love." Rated T for some language and hinted things. First Gamethyst fic :D
1. Chapter 1

***Hey! TWF here**

**and this, my dear readers,**

**is the start of a beautiful Gamethyst fic :)***

* * *

**Amethyst's POV...**

I've always been closer to G than anyone else. Especially after Rose gave up her form for Steven. We've been there for each other for everything, our crushes, battles, even Garnet's modesty. Rose didn't know about Garnet's extra eye 'til _I_ convinced Garnet she had nothin' to worry 'bout. The day Garnet told her, she came to me right afterward and hugged me, tellin' me thanks for helping her out.

She also helped me through my break-up with P. Yeah, _I_ dated that prude, she wasn't always so snobby, but our relationship didn't work out after Rose left. Even though I didn't show it, it really hurt. And, even though losing Rose was harder on Garnet than anyone (not even Greg), she helped me get over Pearl. I also learned that day that Garnet had a crush on Rose, but was too scared to admit to anyone, not even me. I don't know why, but the thought that Garnet and Rose being a thing made me hurt a little...

I'm gonna be honest, G has always been hot. Big tits, nice ass, toned abs, nice as hell muscles. God, I swear I drool ever time I think of them, wait, what? Yeah, so that's been going on for a while... I really hope I'm not starting to crush on her! 'Cause crushing on your BFF can be like, super bad man! One; you can lose them forever. Two; it'll forever be hella awkward to talk to them. Plus, I can live forever, so yeah literally FOREVER.

I need food. Yeah, food will make me feel better.

**Garnet's POV...**

Hmm, Amethyst has been acting strange lately. It's beginning to worry me, I keep getting this vision of her asking me to be her girlfriend and each possibility leads to tragedy. I really hope this doesn't happen, not that I don't necessarily like Amy, I love her to death, but it would break my heart to hurt her. She's all I've had since the day we've met.

She's the reason I'm the way I am. Honestly, I wouldn't be as calm, cool, and collected as I am...I have an emotional disability, so most emotions can lead to disaster, and/or someone injured. So, when I'm angered or upset, I do what she said to: "Chillax." *Chuckle* I remember the day I asked her what that meant, and she said it was a human word for chill and relax. Now, every time I get the urged to punch and cause harm to someone, I remember her in her cute, little cat form telling me to "chillax".

Oh my, her in her little cat form is adorable. I like to hold her, her soft fur feels nice. But, nothing she turns into can compare to her beautiful form. She's definitely thicker than most, but she's curvy, has gorgeous silver hair, oh, and those eyes, they shine a wondrous purple like her gem. Oh no, I cannot be. This will only end badly...But, maybe, just maybe I can't predict this untitled love.

* * *

***It's short**

**but it's kinda a**

**thing to start off, ya'know?**

**R&amp;R and tell me if I should continue this.***


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey guys**

**TFW here, look,**

**we all know about Ruby and Sapphire**

**no so stop frickin hatin on stories/ships that were**

**made before them. We didn't yet, so read the damn date when**

**the story was published and do us all a favor and stop bein an ass* **

**Now ON WITH THE STORY**

**Garnet's POV...**

"Amethyst, hurry!" I grabbed her hand and we ran for the warp. We had an emergency with geode, Greg's tape wasn't holding up anymore and it could explode at any moment now. When we arrived, stormed clouds circled us and bolts of lightening struck the ground at our feet. I with a deep, internal sigh, I said, "Gems, we have to get close to seal the crack. But, one mistake can lead to a disaster, stay vigilant, and don't. Let your guard down." Pearl and Amethyst nodded at me, signaling they understood.

I put my hands to the sides of my head, thinking of all the possible things that could happen with just a wrong step. "Garnet?" I felt a gentle tug at my hand, I looked down at Amethyst, fear in her eyes, seeing that made me upset, I said softly, "Yes?"

"How are we supposed to take that thing out?"

"We're not, we just need to patch it up." She let an 'oh' escape her lips as she turned back to the geode. I started to get frustrated, no plan scenario was working, they all ended up with...Amethyst sacrificing herself for me. "Back to the temple." I commanded, Pearl turned to me in shock, "What?!"

"You heard me." We warped back and I ran up to Steven's bedside to grab the tape, 'It worked the first time, it should work now.' I rushed back to the geode, dodging as many bolts as I could, I think one or two got me but it only stung a little. I taped the crack at least ten times before I was sure it was okay. I backed away as the storm clouds faded to blue skies and the black, sparkled rock just sat there, calm.

I sighed with relief and warped myself back home. When I arrived I felt three smaller forms hug me tightly, one stuck out to me though, it felt different it was more relieved and worried about me than the rest. After I assured all of them I was fine and the geode was no longer a problem, Pearl put Steven to bed. I didn't realize it was so late 'til now, I looked down and noticed Amethyst was still hugging me, I smiled and picked her up, "Chillax, Amethyst, I'm fine." I smirked as she blushed and smiled like a cute dork. "Aw, G, you finally caught on to 'chillax'. "

"All because of you, cutie." I kissed her nose and put her down, walking calmly to my room, but I honestly just needed to get away. 'I can't believe I did that.' Tonight was going to be awfully long...

**Amethyst's POV...**

'D-did _Garnet_ just kiss _me_!?' I sat down on the couch in shock, yeah it was just a little peck on the nose, but still, it was Garnet! I was freaking out man, Garnet never did things like that, she was a fusion of two lovers after all. 'Ugh, why would she lead me on like that!?' I was confused, pissed, and flattered at the same time. 'Her lips are so soft...' My mind began to wonder of how they would feel against my own, of her holding me all the time, not when I'm just upset or scared.

'Oh Garnet...'

"Looks like I'm not the only who's had a crush on a leader." I turned to Pearl who had a smirk on her face, I blushed and grumbled, "I do not..."

"Yeah you do," She giggled, "And I thought I looked like a dork in front of Rose, you're worse than I was!" She chuckled, I blew a stran of hair out of my face, "Oh shut up...it's not my fault she's gorgeous..." She smiled and said, "Well, I think she likes you."

"R-really?" Pearl nodded, "Yeah," She put her hand on my shoulder, "Amethyst, you should feel very special. I've never seen Garnet acted that way, let alone a fusion, you've won her heart Amethyst, don't let that slip away." Pearl got up and left me alone to my thoughts, I sighed, 'But Ruby and Sapphire...'

***Welp, I'll get**

**the next chapter **

**up soon and sorry about the rant **

**TFW Out!***


End file.
